


SCARED

by DylanGArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: High School, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Scared Stiles Stilinski, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanGArgent/pseuds/DylanGArgent
Summary: Or the herd came out of high school leaving Lydia, Allison, Danny and Mason, they're in the library. when you hear a gunshot.
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

A single shot can cause chaos.   
But pain can cause destruction.   
Wildly hide why he's looking for you.   
He seeks them to take revenge on death.   
And it won't stop.


	2. Only chapter

The pack was gone, there was a problem in the woods, Derek had called them and they all left quickly.

Only Lydia, Allison, Danny, Mason and me are left; since Derek had said that he didn't need our help because it was just something not serious.

I felt a strange sensation, as if something was happening, as if something in me was crying out for his attention but I had to concentrate.

We walked through the corridors to get to the high school library, the 5 of us sat at a table to study, but I couldn't concentrate.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Lydia asked me, she could see something was happening to me.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled; I lied I knew something would happen but I didn't know that if it was with us or with the pack, I hope they are fine.

"Does anyone have the economics notes?" Allison asked, taking out her notebooks.

-Me.-Say taking the notebook out of my backpack, handing it to him.

"Does anyone know when the test is?" Danny asked.

-The ...- A shot was heard, we all froze. What the hell? I get up slowly a lot of students come to the door, without moving.

I look at the girls who get up, the other students in the library get up.

-Girls.-I spoke but in a second another shot was heard.

And that was where everything fell apart, the other students ran, many entered through the door.

The pack was not there to help him, we will have to protect ourselves.

"Girls." I almost yelled, pulling Mason who was the closest to me.

They reacted, we ran for the book shelves.

The girls hid between the books, Danny hid down the stairs with Mason.

I got into the books on the shelf, my heart was pounding, I tried to control my breathing but I felt like I would suffocate.

-Send messages to everyone you can, but do not tell them where we are.-I spoke in a low voice knowing that they would listen to me.

I was afraid, I couldn't stop looking at the door, I could hear the footsteps coming and the occasional shot.

I look at the tables, boys and girls were hiding under the tables.

The doors open are heard, a girl under the table begins to back away while speaking.

-Please, please.-whispered the crying girl, but the only thing she received was a shot in the head, I was startled I covered my mouth with my hands, trying not to make noise.

She looked at the phone in my hand, and I write hard still trying to hold my breath.

"I love you dad." I send the message, put the phone away.

And I look at the person who shoots, It's just a boy, a random boy, some student.

I could look at it, it wasn't supernatural, it was everyday life.

Where it can happen anywhere, anytime.

"Where are you? What's going on?" My phone rings, I take it out quickly, my dad's messages reach me but I don't know what to do, I don't know how to answer.

"We are all outside, tell me where you are" I knew perfectly well that my father is desperate, but I don't think clearly.

"In the library, the attacker is here, it's a boy, someone from the corridors" Command.

Another shot is heard, I close my eyes.

I have to do something.  
I have to.  
But what?

He looked at Allison who is with Lydia both scared and crying.

I come out of the hiding place where I am, raise my hands.

-Stiles, Stiles. What are you doing? -Lydia whispers screaming but I just turn to smile at her, she tries to grab me but Allison holds her tight

The shooter sees me and raises the gun.

"Hey!" I raise my hands higher. "Easy, let them go, they are like you, just scared guys." I speak, my voice stutters but I try to control myself.

"No, you don't understand." I scream angry and desperate, he's crying. He doesn't want to do this, I know, I can feel it.

-Yes, I do. I do not know what happened to you or what is making you do this but I understand I have also happened things but this is not the way to solve things.- I extend my hand towards him.-Just give me the weapon.- I whisper approaching.

-No.- He yells raising the weapon, I quickly back away.

-Okey Okey. You keep it but let everyone go here, I'll stay with you. ”He whispered, he looks at me for a second.

"Why should I?" He asks looking at me with interest.

-Because we are just children, scared without knowing what to do, just let them go, you don't have to hurt them.- I don't know where I get the words from but in the end I try everything to protect those I love.

The shot is heard, instantly I feel nothing but then the pain starts and I know that my shirt is filled with liquid, I looked down.

Scared screams are heard, I breathe and it is as if everything is slow.

Blood, under the ribs.

A lot of blood.

I put my hand on it, try to breathe.

I don't know what I feel, but I think it's adrenaline rushing through my veins.

"Oh, okay." I whisper still confused.

He looks at me in surprise, but still looked up at him.

"Can you ... Can you let them go now?" I don't know what I'm thinking but it's the only thing that comes to mind.

-Everyone.- he yells but without stopping looking at me.- You have a minute to go.- Nobody moves.-Now.- He shouts louder, quickly everyone runs out of the library doors; Lydia, Allison, Mason and Danny look at me.

"Go away." I whisper. "Now." I scream when they ignore but still don't move.

-Go- The boy looks at her raising the gun to them.

-No, no.- My words come out looking at everyone with fear.- Look at me, they are already leaving.- I see Danny and Mason pulling the girls but I don't care if they stay out of this, everything will be fine .

-Why are you doing this? Who do you think you are? Some kind of hero? - he looks at me

-I am not a hero, as I told you I am a simple boy who tries to help others by being myself.- I whisper.

He looks angry and screams.

Another shot is heard, I fall to the ground hit me in the leg.

All the adrenaline is gone, I am not left out.

"Go ahead and finish this." I whisper, leaning on one of the shelves, my consciousness is falling, I close my eyes.

-You are strong. A hero, but not in this life- Another shot is heard I hope the darkness consumes me but nothing happens, I slowly opened my eyes, the boy is lying on the ground, blood gushes from his head and mouth.

I can't react well.

Is dead.

A man appears, it is the police.

He looked at the badge is one of SWAT.

All of me goes dark, the last thing I feel is being laid on something soft.

Three months later.

Scott and Lydia are with me, I'm in rehab for my leg, they could save my life, but not from nightmares.

Now no one leaves me alone, my father scold me for putting myself at risk.

But I understand I did crazy, but I saved 47 students from that library.

13 unfortunately died but the good was not many, that's fine ... I think?

Doctors said it was a miracle that he was still alive.

I have not been to school but many students come to leave me gifts.

I don't know what was going on in my head at the time, but what happened was that I saved lives.

And I understand the boy.

Andrés Miller.

It is his name.

And I realized that even if I live in the supernatural, I can die naturally.

Of whatever.

And we have to enjoy what one has.

Up to the max.

End.


End file.
